


Smear

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Annie asks Pearl about her death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Being Human' nor am I profiting from this.

"How did you die?" Annie asks, watching as Pearl runs her finger along her lower lip. 

No lipstick smears onto her chin or fingers. Pearl stares at her finger, mouth twisting into a sneer. 

"I was expecting a date. I actually baked a cake and tried making pot roast." The sneer fades into disappointment. "I decided my symptoms were merely nerves. A neighbor reported smoke coming from the apartment after the food started burning, and police called it carbon monoxide poisoning." 

"What happened to your date?" 

"Her name was Talulah, but I always referred to her as Lula. I saw her come to the apartment, but she covered it up as our being friends. Eventually she married someone else in secret and moved far away." 

Pearl stands up, hands fluttering to her waist. Their conversation is over, and she marches off with a clack of heels. 

"I have to check on Leo."


End file.
